Colours
by SakuraSpark
Summary: A city of black and white; a void and colourless world for its people. One day, a little colourful girl wanders into this colourless world and cracks open the world of colours and life to them. What happens when 4 agents are assigned to be liaisons for either world? AU. Minor fluff. 3-shot.
1. Lost & Found

A/N: Hello everyone. This is a short story that I had to get out of my head. It'll be short and I will then move on to my other stories soon! :)

This was inspired by Kelly Clarkson's music video, 'People Like Us'.

A billion thanks to **Anne** & **WinterFairy7337** for their beta efforts.

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

><p>The rhythmic beeps of the heart monitor echoed in the quiet room, as a young man in scrubs observed the small prone figure on the table.<p>

"Morning. It seems to be a rather dull day, isn't it?" Another man, cloaked in a white lab coat, stepped into the room. He was immediately greeted by a blast of cold air and bright white fluorescent lights. He wrinkled his nose slightly as the sterile smell of bleach and latex gloves hit him.

The first man's facial expression remained neutral. "It's dull every day. Bit early to be cracking jokes don't you think, doctor?" he deadpanned.

"You wound me, young man."

Rolling his eyes, the man in scrubs turned to face the doctor. "Have you been reading those banned comedy sketchbooks again?"

The doctor scowled at his assistant. "What can I say? I was bored."

This time, scrubs man raised a brow, his eyes still staring before him. "Bored? How can you be bored with such a strange phenomenon right before us?" He jerked his chin slightly towards the figure behind the layer of Plexiglas.

"Ah, yes," the doctor's eyes gleamed slightly. The figure was a very small, very young girl, being scanned by their internal imaging machine. She was ever so silent. Not a whimper or a whine was coming out of her. But still, the way her lip quivered and her eyes flickered occasionally towards the doctors in fear clearly showed that she was frightened.

"The intruder."

* * *

><p>The doctor ran along what seemed like never-ending corridors, trying to stay as close to the wall as he could in order to avoid the utter chaos around him, something he'd never seen in all the decades he'd walked through the very same corridors. At least twenty men, some in suits and some in scrubs, were all shoving against each other by accident while they hastily passed in the narrow pathways in varying states of panic. Flashing lights made him squint and loud alarms blared against his eardrums as he finally reached his destination. Pushing open the door, he demanded to know what on earth was going on.<p>

"The girl's escaped, sir. Someone infiltrated the building and took off with her."

* * *

><p>"We have caught up to the car," an agent reported as his partner veered to the left and attempted to cut off the glaringly red car speeding towards a mountain tunnel. But to no avail, the red car was speeding ahead of them.<p>

The agents continued to chase after the red car into the poorly lit mountain tunnel. A minute and a half later, both vehicles shot out the other side.

The black car screeched to a halt and the two agents within stared at the sight before them, awestruck.

After what seemed like eons of silence, the male agent in the driver's seat spoke up first, "Report this back to headquarters."

* * *

><p>-end-<p>

A/N: I hope you guys will like this story! Unlike the prologue, this story will be rather lighthearted. Don't expect too much out of it, I rushed it out because I wanted to get it out of my head. I am working on the next chapters of my current stories and am working on drafting 4 new stories. Do look out for them and I look forward to your support for this story and all the others too!

Please do not expect constant updates. I _will_ finish all my stories, but they may take time as you can see from the timeline of my current stories. I am alternating between work and studies (failing, actually. ugh.) and my betas are all also busy with their work/school lives. I seek your understanding in this. But I can promise that I **_will_** finish all my stories...eventually. :)

Ciao!


	2. Inritus

A/N: Here's the first chapter! :D

Thank you to **WinterFairy7337** & **Anne** for taking time out of their busy schedules to beta.

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

><p>"You're taking forever, Trish!"<p>

The dark-haired Latina scowled at her partner. "Don't rush me. Perfection takes time," she said as she swiped a light layer of translucent shimmering powder across an eyelid.

The blond huffed and slouched back into the couch, wrinkling his suit in the process. "We're just going to work. What's the point of dressing up? Besides, you're already pretty enough."

"Aww, that's so sweet, Austin. But it ain't making me go any faster. I want to make a good impression!"

Austin laughed at his partner's silliness before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked as she fixed her hair.

"Do you know anything about this alternate universe thing that we are assigned to? It just all seems so weird. I mean, can you imagine a colourless world where blood red is actually documented as blood black?" Austin had taken a brief look at the files given to them by their director and he was sceptical about this strange phenomenon. Apparently this small hidden city had been strangely unrecorded on any known map and the recent breach by a little girl and her older brother had caused quite a ruckus when the city was revealed to the rest of the world.

"Not really, but it seems that they have existed for as long as we have; they apparently have the same exact history as us except they have been under the impression that everything outside their city was just as entirely colourless as they are. For example, their small LGBT community uses seven shades of grey instead of rainbow colours. I'm actually quite excited! Aren't you glad we were chosen to helm this project?"

Austin returned a smirk. "I suppose it's rather exciting to be taking the lead on the world's biggest news right now. Our colourless counterparts are probably just as excited as we are."

* * *

><p><em>'I was so wrong,'<em> thought Austin, when he and Trish came face to face with their colourless counterparts at the border of the city of Inritus. (Oddly enough, the city's name was the Latin term for "void".) Suffice to say, their counterparts would appear to be the opposite of excited. Solemn, he would say.

"Agents Moon and De la Rosa?" the female of the two spoke up. She had pretty looking eyes and seemingly flawless skin but Austin couldn't be sure since she was...well, colourless.

"Call us Austin and Trish," he replied with a smile, which was not returned.

"If you say so. You may call us Agents Wade and Dawson," the male of the two replied. He was slightly taller than Austin.

"Er, okay. Well, at least you guys aren't panicking like when your first agents found out about colours!" Austin said, putting on a cheery tone. His quip met with stony silence.

"Well, Agents, shall we begin the tour then?" Trish broke the awkward tension as she and Austin stepped over the border and entered the colourless world.

* * *

><p>They felt as if there was a heavy blanket of melancholy pressed onto them, almost like a settling fog, as they walked around the city. Everyone stared at them with a mixture of neutrality, seriousness and curiosity. Most carried frowns on their faces, most likely displaying disapproval, Austin reckoned. Thank goodness the both of them were wearing their black pant suits although Austin's tuft of golden hair was still striking nonetheless. And Trish's shimmering eye shadows, though nude, made her stand out like a peacock.<p>

"How interesting."

Austin looked down to see two little boys staring up at him with stony, wide eyes.

"S'up kids?" Austin winked at them. The two had no reaction. 'Awkward and a little creepy...they almost seem right out of a horror movie,' thought the blonde agent.

"Can we touch?" One of the boys piped up softly.

"Sure," Austin smiled and they seemed slightly surprised at his smile. He bent down and the two gingerly ran their fingers through his hair.

"It feels the same, just...very bright," observed the other boy seriously.

"Shall we move on?" Austin turned to see Agent Dawson waiting for him.

* * *

><p>"Just cross the freaking line, Freckles," said Trish crossly.<p>

Agent Wade frowned at Trish, unsure if he was more offended by the nickname or her tone of voice.

Agents Wade and Dawson were both hesitating at the line, not wanting to step into the strange, bright world. After all, it was their turn to take a walk in that outside world.

"It'll be alright," Austin grinned at Agent Dawson and she strangely felt at ease at the sight. She tentatively took a step across...Nothing happened. Trish rolled her eyes.

Both she and Agent Wade then crossed over together, seeing that nothing would happen. The lifting of the melancholic effects on them escaped the duo's notice.

* * *

><p>Pretty much the same thing happened to the two from Inritus as it did Austin and Trish. Everyone spared them a glance for being completely black and white although it was less odd here considering that they had something called "goth" here, according to a little girl anyway.<p>

"We have goth, too," Agent Wade had replied to the girl.

"Yeah, but red blood and silver piercings are more dramatic."

"I'm not sure if you're still referring to the Goth culture, but I assure you that black blood and piercings are equally, if not more, scary looking," added Agent Dawson.

The girl gave it a thought, as did Agents Austin and Trish. Huh, that _actually_ made sense.

* * *

><p>"Well, I hope you guys had fun," smiled Trish. "Nothing, huh?" She added a beat later when they had no response.<p>

"It was interesting to see so many...colours coming together. But it can get rather glaring and irritating on the eyes after some time," replied Agent Dawson.

"Well, I guess. But a colourful life gives you more unexpected surprises."

"I don't like surprises."

"You might be surprised," said Austin, adding a wink, which was ignored.

"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow for some integration events for citizens who have signed up, yes?" Trish smiled.

"Yes, we'll see the both of you again tomorrow." Agent Wade nodded his head in farewell as he and Agent Dawson crossed back into their world, got into their grey car and drove off.

"Well. Tomorrow promises to be loads of fun," said Austin sardonically as Trish sighed.

* * *

><p>"So, what kind of events have you planned for today?" Agent Dawson asked Trish.<p>

"Dancing!" Agent Dawson's expression, if possible, got stonier at Austin's input.

"Ballroom dancing?" questioned Agent Wade.

"Uh, no. How's stuff like tangoing going to integrate the people together? Then again...I wouldn't mind having some flamenco fun with Agent Dawson here." Austin smirked flirtatiously at said girl who pointedly ignored him.

"What kind of dance will everyone be doing?" Agent Wade asked again.

"The chicken dance!" Austin grinned as Trish rolled her eyes. "For the record, Austin here planned this, not me."

"Hey! It was a team effort!"

"Not right now it isn't."

"The...chicken dance?" asked Agents Wade and Dawson in unison.

* * *

><p>Austin pursed his lips together and twitched his nose in an attempt to hold in his laughter as he watched Agents Wade and Dawson, along with several dozens of colourless people attempt to do the chicken dance along with other, he called themselves the "normals".<p>

"Don't even," sighed Agent Dawson as Austin stole another glance at her and snuffled a giggle as she monotonously followed the moves of the dance and shot him a tired look.

She scowled at him as he started mimicking her actions. He looked ridiculous. Did she look like this too? She felt something stirring in her that made her want to...what was that word...laugh? No, it couldn't possibly be...

"You're doing extraordinarily well," remarked Trish as Agent Wade flapped his arms and squatted in sync with the tune. Of course, he was doing all of this expressionlessly which made the whole thing more hilarious in Trish's eyes.

"Not sure if I should be thanking you or be mad at you." Agent Wade scowled.

Trish shrugged as a smirk appeared on her face. "You look cute doing it." She added a wink.

Agent Wade felt his cheeks heating up and was thankful that he wouldn't turn red like the 'Colours' which he calls them.

* * *

><p>"This is revenge for the dancing, isn't it?" commented Austin as he stared at the table before them.<p>

Agent Dawson raised a brow. "Why would you think that?" she asked honestly.

"Whatever it is, I'm not going to cut this...thing...up." Trish poked lightly at the mess of…uh, mess… with her scalpel.

"Dissections are greatly informative in the study of animals and also allows for sharing of information thus creating a topic of discussion for everyone to converse on," explained Agent Dawson. "I even prepared only roadkill animals for dissection so that no innocent creatures would be harmed for this event."

"Yes...that may be...but..." Austin trailed off as he glanced back down at the roadkill between him and Trish. The poor thing must have been mangled by a vehicle no less larger than a six-wheeler, judging by the state of it, and Austin pushed the thought out of his mind before he felt the urge to throw up.

"So you agree?"

"Um..."

"Well then, get on with it," said Agent Dawson as she walked off to instruct Agent Wade to sit down for he tended to be careless in offal removal.

Trish winced and shoved the entire 'plate' to Austin who grimaced at the sight.

* * *

><p>"I'm about to chant a few praise be the lords for the dissections finally being over." Trish breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"It wasn't that bad," Agent Dawson pouted slightly.

Trish's only response was to stare at her for a moment before looking coolly in the direction of Austin who was still dry heaving into the bushes.

"Your chicken dance was weird too!" exclaimed Agent Dawson. "Sheesh, no one can appreciate genius when they encounter it."

"I think we can agree to disagree on our choice of events." Austin finally felt well enough to return without emptying his stomach's contents.

"Anyway, we have a long day ahead tomorrow. We're going to go into the world, of fashion," said Trish with a flourish of her arms.

"Why is it going to be a long day?" Agent Wade asked sceptically, a little worried about what the Colours had planned.

"Hmm? Oh, er..." Trish glanced quickly at the colourless agents' clothes. "I'm sure we'll have fun. Or at least, try to."

All four agents sighed at the same time.

* * *

><p>- end -<p>

A/N: I hope the humour doesn't seem too forced! Oh well. :D Next chapter promises to have more funny acts. Oh! And let me know if you have any queries about the background of Inritus! (:

Inritus is a city of void, where no one laughs, cries or get angry. They don't express emotions and comedies are 'banned' in their city. XD Don't ask why, they just are. They are also serious, proper, and somewhat rigid.


	3. Ginger!

A/N: Aye, would appreciate reviews, if any. :)

Many thanks to **Anne** and **WinterFairy 7337** for beta help.

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

><p>Agents Dez and Dawson stared at the two Colours standing by their cars. The two were also reciprocating the staring.<p>

Dez had earlier allowed them to call him by his first name, finding that calling him Agent Wade constantly had become rather cumbersome (A/N: Ahh, reminds of Cumberbatch!) and tedious to hear.

Both Austin and Trish had acted rather strangely earlier; if they could describe it, it would probably be cold and unfeeling. They had both sported stoic expressions as they tried on outfit after outfit of blacks and whites before Dez and Dawson had called an end to the clothes-fitting at Inritus and dragged them back to their coloured world.

"You could quit staring at us," Trish finally spoke up, annoyed with the silence.

"Sorry, the both of you were just acting out of character earlier," replied Agent Dawson.

"And acting like complete b-" Dez stopped as all 3 shot him warning looks but he didn't get it, so he continued with a confused look. "-ums."

"No, we weren't. We just felt a little moody," protested Austin.

"Sure you were, Austin. Sure you were," said Dez. Austin pouted at the condescending tone.

"Well, your clothes were totally boring." Trish yawned as the two colourless agents looked offended. "Anyway, as odd as that conversation was, it's now time for some colourful fashions!" cried Trish gleefully. Dez and Dawson wondered what was to come.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'm not going to put that on," said Agent Dawson flatly.<p>

Austin smirked as he held up the chicken costume, complete with feathers and beak.

"Austin, quit messing around and come help me control this doofus!" snapped Trish.

Austin sighed and went over to Dez who was wearing 7 different-coloured sweaters at the same time.

"I like to try new things!" Dez had exclaimed.

"Um, dude, one at a time."

"But, how am I supposed to finish trying everything if I do it one at a time?" Dez looked pointedly at the pile that Trish had dragged out for him to try on.

Austin laughed heartily. "You don't have to try everything, y'know."

"Oh?," Dez returned a sheepish grin.

Meanwhile, Agent Dawson was shocked and slightly worried at the expression on Dez's face. She had never seen him so much as crack a rueful smirk in his life and there he was, grinning?

"So, wanna try this on?" Austin's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Austin, I already told you. I'm not going to wear a chicken suit." Dawson turned around to find that instead of a yellow feathery thing, Austin was holding up a simple red dress with chiffon cap sleeves. It was actually...quite beautiful.

"I think red might suit you! Although I can't really tell with that pasty complexion of yours," teased Austin.

Agent Dawson rolled her eyes as she took the dress. By now, Dez looked like a neon signboard advertisement in Tokyo.

As Dawson went into the changing rooms, Trish pulled at Dez's collar to adjust it and was surprised. Were his roots turning coppery in colour?

* * *

><p>"Anyone else think that we have possibly unleashed something in Dez?" whispered Trish to Austin and Dawson as Dez skipped on ahead of them in eye-catching colours. He was also currently singing 'I'm Walking on Sunshine' as he beamed from ear to ear creeping passers-by out.<p>

"You think?" Dawson quipped sarcastically as she watched her partner with a disturbed look on her face. She was too absorbed in her partner's strange behaviour to have noticed how Austin had marvelled at her in the red dress.

"Hey, who knew Red had it in him to be fun, huh?" Austin grinned proudly.

"Red?" questioned Dawson.

"Haven't you noticed that his hair's taking on a shade of colour now? I reckon he's a legit redhead." So Trish wasn't the only one who had noticed the change.

Agent Dawson gasped as she immediately jumped onto the back of a skipping Dez, causing him to almost topple over as she grabbed for his hair. "Ouch! Hey!"

Austin and Trish raised their brows and watched with wide eyes as the petite girl wrangled her partner around while she attempted to take a closer look at his hair.

The agent gasped again when she saw the brownish red hue that her partner's hair had taken.

"Are you done mishandling me?" scowled Dez from his position on the floor with Dawson's legs grabbing onto his waist while her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and fingers tangled in his hair.

"You...you're a ginger! I-you-I-*GASP*"

The other three watched cluelessly as the girl blubbered on before giving a ridiculously loud dramatic sounding gasp and turned on her heels, disappearing around a corner.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"ARE YOU RUNNING BECAUSE GINGERS HAVE NO SOULS?!" Austin shouted at Agent Dawson's retreating back.

Trish thwacked Austin on the back of his head as half the street turned towards his loud voice.

"Oops."

"What's a ginger? It didn't sound like you were referring to the spice herb. Is it the other herb that can grow to be a thousand years old?" piped up Dez.

"No, that's ginseng," replied Austin.

"The gum disease?"

"That's gin...gingivitis...I think."

"The bread thingy?"

"Gingerbread."

Trish sighed and shook her head, feeling an upcoming migraine with the idiots surrounding her.

* * *

><p>"WOULD YOU GUYS QUIT IT?!"<p>

Austin and Dez jumped as Trish's voice interrupted their bickering on the best Zalien movie after they had found out that both worlds aired the movie series.

As much as the girl loved Zaliens, there were only so many hours of bickering on the same topic she could take. And besides, the boys were being dumb, the clear winner was Zaliens 3, duh. But don't tell Dez, cause that was his favourite too.

"Well, someone's being a buzzkill," muttered Dez as Austin nodded discreetly.

Not so discreetly it seemed, as Trish's brow twitched when she caught the both of them. "Just two days ago you were all, 'Call me Agent Wade' and now you're calling me a buzzkill?"

"Hey, I can be fun when needed. There just wasn't any need then."

"Sure you can, Dez. Sure you can." Even Austin was being condescending.

"Are you issuing me a challenge?" huffed the now, somewhat, redhead.

Austin and Trish glanced at each other and smirked at him.

"You're on."

* * *

><p>- end -<p>

A/N: Well, I hope this chapter was a tad funnier and enjoyable. :) Do leave a review if you can. Adios!


	4. Ally

A/N: Well, here we are at the final chapter!

Thanks to **Anne** for beta help.

I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," repeated Agent Dawson for the fourth time.<p>

Dez sighed. "I'm going to show them I can be a fun person."

"But why?" Agent Dawson had still not fully gotten over the shock of seeing Dez slowly gaining colour. Today his hair was almost entirely copper red and Agent Trish had mentioned that his eyes seemed to be of a blueish hue.

To her, Dez seemed to have changed plenty but yet...not at all either. Dez had always been kind and good company, for he had many inventions and ideas, although some had been rather odd at times. Sure, he didn't really have too many facial expressions in the first place and had been much calmer in their city than now, but it wasn't as if he was ever cold-hearted...Ally's thoughts halted. Were their people...cold hearted in their emotionless facade? Nah...Last night, even their superintendent and chief executive had also cracked a smile at Dez's enthusiasm when they gave their daily report. Their people were fascinated by this intriguing colourful life business.

Other citizens within their city had been interacting with each other, visiting either sides with the idea of tourism and causing many changes in their people and environment. It just...didn't feel as...dull...when she travelled back home now.

Come to think of it, her reaction yesterday with all the gasping and wrestling with Dez had been rather uncharacteristic of her as well. Argh! That sounded so suggestive! And what kind of emotional thoughts was she having now? Was she becoming one of them? She silently screamed _'Nooooooo!_' in her head.

"HELLO?!" Agent Dawson squeaked as a loud blast rang against her ear.

"Dez!" Dawson called out reproachfully as the redhead, they could say that determinedly now, laughed out loud, megaphone in hand.

Agent Dawson flinched slightly at the sight of him laughing. She was so not used to the sight.

_'A day not spent laughing is a day wasted.'_

Dawson shook her head, wondering where that had come from.

"PAY ATTENTION, ALLY!" Dez, once again, yelled in the girl's ear and she yelped and shot a glare at him.

"So what exactly are you doing again?" asked Ally.

Before Dez could reply, another voice interjected. "Who's Ally?"

"That would be me," Ally replied stiffly at the appearance of Austin and Trish.

"Oh? Well then, hello Ally," grinned Austin.

"Dawson. That's Agent Dawson to you."

Austin's grin never left his face as Ally shifted uncomfortably under his Cheshire grin.

"Quit creeping her out, Austin," remarked Trish as she rolled her eyes.

Austin started to reply when "BOOM!", both Austin and Trish were showered in confetti.

Dez's mad laughter at their stunned faces was contagious as the two stunned agents started chuckling as well while Ally stared in shock, herself covered with streamers as well.

"Told you I could be fun!"

Ally thinned her lips in disapproval and frowned at the other 3. But Austin just found her actions adorable.

"C'mon Miss Grumpy." He grabbed her hand and tugged it lightly.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Ally disgruntledly followed the blond as their respective partners tagged along behind them, somehow having gotten from laughing about explosions to bickering about pizza toppings. Never in her life would she have expected to hear Dez, of all people, bickering with a girl. It felt kind of interestingly warm-hearted.

* * *

><p>"What's this?"<p>

The quadruple were currently looking down at what Ally recognised as a piano.

"This, is a piano!" Austin gestured grandly towards the grand piano and Ally sighed.

"I know what it is. What I want to know is what we are doing here. And what the heck is a piano doing in the middle of a park?"

"Uh, it's called an open air stage? And, I'm going to fun you up," declared Austin proudly.

Ally stared at the blond, unamused. "I'd like to see you try."

"C'mon!" Austin sat on the piano bench and waved at Ally to join him. She didn't budge until Austin smirked at her. "Scared, Agent Dawson?"

Ally scowled and with determination in her eyes, she took a seat next to the man while Dez and Trish looked on with interest.

As Austin started on a melody, Ally looked off elsewhere, determined to seem disinterested. However, the beautiful song echoed in her head and soon lyrics filled her mind. Reluctantly, she quietly turned and watched Austin play nimbly, a smile on his face. He glanced at her; an invitation to join in. She shook her head; she didn't know how to play the piano! He smirked and grabbed her hand and placed it on the keys. Hesitatingly, she lifted her fingers and lightly joined in. With a few practice hits, the perfect tune flowed out from her as she sang softly and melodiously, surprising Austin, Dez and Trish.

Ally was absorbed in the song as she disregarded her environment, her eyes lighting up with happiness. Perhaps...that little voice in her head wasn't so bad after all.

"Not bad, Agent Dawson. Not bad at all," commented Austin as he continued playing.

"Ally."

"Hmm?"

"Call me Ally," she mumbled softly

Austin watched from the corner of his eye as a small smile appeared on the girl's face. He would bet his badge that the shine he saw in her eyes was a little brown spark.

Far behind them, one could see spots of green among the thicket of trees shading the no-longer-solely-black-and-white city and the occasional laughter of Inritus children could be heard.

* * *

><p>- end -<p>

A/N: Alright, it's the end. Just a short lighthearted drabble series about how the world isn't as bad it seems sometimes. :) There are millions of little things out there that could bring the spark back in your eyes. Don't give up looking for it.

I am working on several more exciting and hopefully more in-depth stories for A&A. Lots of action, adventure, wanted, homicide, missing persons, mysteries, trafficking and all sorts of themes coming up soon. :O Fingers crossed! Upcoming is a Trish-centric story! :D


End file.
